User blog:Awesome!/It's been a Long time since.Chapter 654
Chapter 654 -Delivering New World. Pg1 Somewhere in New World.Unknown Pirates savage by another pirate. *Eustass "Captain" Kidd:Hahahahaha.It's no fun finding One Piece anymore.This is the new thing for me now! *Killer:1 little 2 little 3 little Pirates.OI Captain.6 in a row Combo.How many have you kill? Kidd choking someone. *Kidd:You think New World is the Paradise.I tell you what is. Kidd still choking the Pirate.Began to create his scraps of metal arms and deliver a huge punch to the pirate. Pg 2. *'Infobox:Eustass "Captain Insane" Kidd Bounty:450 million beri' *Kidd:Now get the feel of what I get when I enter New World.Bitches! Killer slashing some more newbies pirates. *'Infobox:Killer Bounty:250 million beri.' *Killer:Hah!Iam on a role.15 now. *Kidd:Now let deliver this to the one who almost perished us. Kidd Pirates began to stack the dead bodies on a ship. Pg3 Marine Base G-5 *Marine 1:Report to HQ report to HQ Smoker is closing in on Mugiwara!!!Repeat it's MUGIWARA!!!! *Drunk marine 2:You think the HQ would even care of this small time pirates who's coming in to New World??We have Kidd Pirates for that.They will take care the newbies for us.Have fun let's Barbeque. The drunk marine having a mug of beer on his hand walking towards the party,finally realise the name Mugiwara.He spit out his beer in shock. *Drunk Marine 2:WHATT!!!!they made it to New World??It's been a month since someone came out from there alive!!!REPORT TO HQ REPORT TO HQ!!!!! *????:Did I heard the name Mugiwara???? Page 4 Marine Battleship. *Marine 1:Tashigi-sawaaann!!!Is it tru our VA going after MUGIWaRA now?? *Tashigi(serious look):Yes.So all of you be serious.They're not newbies and they not what they're doing. *Marine 1,2,3,4:HAIIKKKK!!!Captain so cute when she is serious!!!!!!Wooo wooo wooo.So in LOVEEEE *Smoker:Tashigi you better be in control of them!!!We need all of them to concentrate to catch those bastard!!! *Tagishi:SIR.They may be playful but they always fulfill their task. *Smoker:Tashigi.I can't belive you're still so naive.You yourself just said.This is no odinary pirate.Let's get ready to pounce. Page 5 Pekoms and Tamago on their way up. *Tamago:Luffy gave his treasure to protect Fishman Island and then declare war against us.So courages of them-soir. *Pekoms.He is Garp the Hero Marine Grandson.For all we know he might be working for the government. *Tamago:Wondering what will there be without candy on our tea party-soir. Unknown to them Caribou did manage to follow them. *Caribou:Wait till we surface.Turtle-man!!hihihihih Page 6 Fishman Island. *Neptune:Good Luck Mugiwara.I will be waiting for the news to put this flag on Here. *Fukaboshii:It will be like old times again if they manage to win. *Jinbei:Iam sure they will.Iam gonna tell the rest now not to do anything rash when the Strawhats comes up. *Neptune:So your mind have made up eyy??Jinbei? *Jinbei:Eversince he offered!! Page 7 *Luffy:Can't wait Can't wait!!Franky can't we burst off to the surface?? *Franky with liberty spikes:AHAHAHAHA.We're still in deep waters luffy. *Robin:We could do that if we want to be Sea King food for a change. *Usopp and Chopper:You're more nasty eversince Robin-san..... Page 8 *Nami still pondering over the new log pose:Haizz.Why did I ever agreed to comeback.haizzz this is so scary..From now on we will go to the safest route. *Luffy :but that will be boring.New World are supposed to be adventure.If we go to the safest route.We might not even meet Big Mom.Big Mom is a yonko so she must be in the most dangerous route!!! *Usopp and Chopper lying down scared:No!!It don't work like that!!! *Robin:Fufufufu Page 9 Sanji come out from the kitchen. *I manage to taste some of the ingredient in the candy.What do you guys think??A female yonko is bound to be pretty!Like the Kuja Princess! *Zoro immitating Sanji:And then what nosebleed again?CURLY-COOK??? *Sanji:shut the hell up one-eye marimo!!! *Zoro:This is don't even worth to look at you!! *Usopp and Chopper:Ahh Sanji wants to cook for the yonko.That's it all the 2 years will be wasted.... Page 10 *Brook:(Melodic tune)We gonna meet big mom.Sanji will cook for you mom.Luffy gonna punch mom.mom mom mom mom.This will be my new single. *Usopp and Chopper crying:not you too??? *Franky:We gonna reach the dark part of the ocean again.We're half way there guys. Page 11 *Franky:Ouh guys Surume,Den and Megalo are waving at us.That be the last light you guys will see for a while. *Luffy:Bye bye bye!!!waving back at them.Dont forget about your family Surume!! *Usopp and Chopper:Don't leave us!!!!Or else this will be our last goodbye.You guys will never see us again.We will die.. Page 12. *Franky:Now that we are in this dark place.I will show you some handy work from Tom-san brother. *Franky:GLOW-GlOW bubbles.Now our ship will be lighted up in this water.Hahaha.pretty good ey?? *Usopp and Chopper:AMAZIINGG!!! *Usopp:This had made us a little less afraid. *Chopper:Yeh less afraid!!! Page 13. New World Island- Big Mom *Big Mom:How dare that brat challenge me.He thinks iam a newbie?Iam a legend.I will devour him like the rest who try to oppose me. *Bobbin:Mom,Tamago and Pekoms are on the way back.As soon as they surface.Mugiwaras should be surfacing too.You want them to stay there and send reinforcement or?? *Three eyed girl(Bushii):I will go there with my army.I weakened them and bring them to Mom.So Mom can eat them since they're the reason there is no candy!!! Page 14. *Mom:yes.Do exactly that.If i have his head.I finally have the goverment attention again.Go now *Bushii:Yes mom.I go right now. *Mom:Bobbin tell Tamago and Pekoms to gather here.I will have them to fill my stomach. *Bobbin:YES MAM! Page 15. They are ever inching closer to the surface. Luffy:I cant wait to be out there with SHANKS!!!I want to meet him again!!!QUICK FRANKY!! -END- Sorry if this is kinda suck.It's been a long time since i wrote a prediction and i choose to predict right after Luffy left which i guess won't have any fights.So please bare with me.Please don't compare to BLS.He is a legend.If you guys do stumble upon this prediction and hate it.Don't forget to rate it.I don't mind if it is 3/10.THANKS!! Category:Blog posts